


这样也可以吗，爱的教育

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 在船划到湖中心的时候全圆佑问权顺荣要不要和他一起跳下去。“然后呢？”权顺荣问。“还没想好。”全圆佑说。(I also did an English version of this work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374633) <3
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	这样也可以吗，爱的教育

在船划到湖中心的时候全圆佑问权顺荣要不要和他一起跳下去。

“然后呢？”权顺荣问。

“还没想好。”全圆佑说。

“但是为什么不呢？”全圆佑又说。

权顺荣真的沉默着想了想，但还是说：“别开玩笑了，我肚子饿了。”

他们缩在市场角落里吃拉面和年糕的时候全圆佑没怎么讲话，权顺荣发现之后问他怎么了，问完恍然大悟：“不会是因为我没答应你跳下去伤心了吧！”

全圆佑不看他，低头吃面。

权顺荣在旁边嘎嘎笑，“全圆佑，你都二十五岁了，你也太幼稚了。”

“呀权顺荣，”全圆佑把筷子一放，摘下来起雾的眼镜，“我真的伤心了！”

权顺荣看着他，舔了舔筷子，一副在思考的样子：“那怎么办……要不我们现在回去吧，我答应你，我们一起从船上跳下去。”

全圆佑抬头看他一眼，很无语，嘴里塞着东西说：“我也不是一定要逼你这样。”

“奇怪的人，全圆佑，”权顺荣笑起来，伸出一只胳膊搂住他，“可是你不是会怕冷吗，跳下去的话衣服湿了怎么办，我们没有带换洗的干衣服，到时候你又要感冒了，感冒又要我来照顾你……”

全圆佑吃饭不理他，权顺荣一个人唠唠叨叨说了两分钟。

“总之就是，”权顺荣仰头看着市场顶部的灯总结，“我认为，我们没有跳船是正确的！”

全圆佑吃完拉面擦完嘴，好像也不生气了，轻飘飘地说：“权顺荣你真是一点都不浪漫。”

“确实，”权顺荣挠挠鼻子，“不过为什么大家都这么说。”

全圆佑今年送给权顺荣的生日礼物是替他丢一次家里的垃圾。权顺荣对着朋友们抱怨了很久，但是也没人说全圆佑真是一点也不浪漫！全圆佑生日的时候权顺荣绞尽脑汁想礼物最后送了他一顶棒球帽，就被揶揄一点创意都没有——那要他怎样！礼物当然是实用又普通最好啦……

两个人都过完生日，八月刚开始的时候，权顺荣找到一份工作，去小学当体育老师。全圆佑知道之后笑了好久，权顺荣莫名其妙：我很荣幸，不知道你理不理解，但是我很荣幸可以去当体育老师。

全圆佑问他，或许……请问权老师nim擅长什么体育运动呢？权顺荣一副很受伤的样子：你居然不知道我是跆拳道高手吗？全圆佑说除了这个呢？权顺荣想了很久之后说，或许……健美操。

权顺荣在小学教小学生跳健美操，所有认识他的人都知道了，但是没有人感到奇怪。全圆佑每跟一个人讲一遍都要再笑一次，乐此不疲。他在电脑城上班，碰到小学生来给手机贴膜也要跟小学生讲。小学生说：拜托大叔，我体育老师不姓权。全圆佑说：呀，不要打断我说话，我在给你贴膜没看到吗。

权顺荣说：“全圆佑你现在是家里赚得最少的人，应该抓紧时间反思，每天在家做好饭等我回家吃，而不是整天嘻嘻哈哈笑话别人。”

全圆佑说：“我明天发奖金。”

权顺荣改口：“在这个浮躁的社会，我们更不应该以金钱衡量问题。”

他们以庆祝权顺荣当上小学健美操老师为理由请了好多人来他们家吃饭，当然是为了把金珉奎和李硕珉骗过来做饭。一顿饱餐之后，一堆人横七竖八躺在他们家较为宽敞的客厅里（因为是一室一厅）聊天，讲起以前上学时候的事。权顺荣掏耳朵，心不在焉地打饱嗝，随便伸出一只手拍躺在他旁边的全圆佑，说我自行车没气了，明天一起坐地铁去上班。

全圆佑迷迷糊糊地点头，本来就困了，这会儿渐渐睡着，结果真的梦到了大家又回到高中时期。夕阳很突出，权顺荣推着自行车跟他一起回家。

梦里全圆佑走着走着问：“你自行车后座上为什么有个垫子？”

权顺荣老实地说：“哦，为了载人。”

全圆佑一屁股坐下：“载我。”

权顺荣说好，然后坐下来，结果发现自己蹬不动。他挠挠头又从自行车上下来，推推全圆佑说：“你先起来，这样我骑不动，你等我开始骑了之后跳上来。”

自行车歪歪扭扭地动起来往前走，权顺荣一边艰难地把握着龙头一边回头大喊：“全圆佑快点上来！我没办法骑很慢！”

全圆佑站在原地看到的就是这样的情景。自己的书包挂在背上沉甸甸的，权顺荣的背面，努力想要转过来的头，一点点鼻子的轮廓在光里，有点湿掉的校服衬衫，破破烂烂的自行车坐垫。

这时候他已经长得很高，三步并两步就赶上了权顺荣，轻轻一跃落在自行车后座上，两只脚还在地上点了几下。自行车晃晃悠悠，权顺荣在前面哇哇叫，同时脚下飞快地蹬了起来，全圆佑身体往后仰，于是赶紧抱住权顺荣的腰。两个人就这样搭着同一辆小自行车往前冲去。

醒来的时候权顺荣在吃西瓜，发出很大的声音。全圆佑揉眼睛：“现在怎么还有西瓜？难道我还在做梦……”

权顺荣说是夫胜宽在超市打折买了很多送我们的，你看那里还有很多。他伸手一指，阳台上确实整齐地摆着一排小西瓜，非常绿。

“你睡觉的时候一个帅哥开小面包车拉过来的，好帅啊，夫胜宽，幸福的人。”权顺荣边吃边说。

全圆佑撇撇嘴不置可否，闭着眼睛问几点了。

“凌晨一点。”权顺荣说。

“不要骗人。”全圆佑说。

权顺荣大声说：“我没骗人，你自己看你手机。”

全圆佑一看，12:58，真的已经半夜了。

“那你为什么不睡觉。”全圆佑第二次揉揉眼睛，把眼镜戴上，正在吃西瓜的权顺荣一下子变得清晰起来。

权顺荣含糊地说：“我在等你啊，总不能把你一个人丢在这里睡觉吧，但也不想叫你起床，我们圆佑睡着的时候很帅哦，但是你快去洗澡了，我困了我吃完西瓜要睡觉。”

他们的卧室窗外近处有路灯，远处是马路，因此常常余光看到一条流动的光河，但转头之后却发现什么都没有，只是一些闪烁的点。

全圆佑洗完澡回来和权顺荣挤在一张床上，翻身的时候感觉又看见了那条光河。权顺荣已经睡着了，嘴巴半张。全圆佑忍不住，伸手帮他把嘴合上。权顺荣嘟囔，干嘛啊，然后乖乖闭着嘴继续睡。

关了灯全圆佑更看不清东西，睁开眼和闭上眼几乎没有区别，但刚刚睡了一觉现在就是想睁着眼睛。他静静地审视着眼前的黑暗，静静地，像小时候蹲在树丛里等萤火虫，谁也不知道下一秒是不是就会有一闪而过的光点，正在飞翔的小小萤火虫。

权顺荣突然说话：“是不是刚刚睡了现在睡不着了？”

全圆佑吓得眨眼睛：“嗯哦，是啊。”

权顺荣说：“你好麻烦。”

他闭着眼睛双手挥舞着，奇迹般地准确找到全圆佑的脸，然后凑上来胡乱吧唧亲了几口，全圆佑感觉到脸遭到袭击。但是最后一下正好亲在嘴上了，权顺荣满意地停止动作，顺势整个人抱住全圆佑说：“好啦，乖，睡啦，晚安～”

全圆佑开始笑，笑了几下之后发现权顺荣又睡着了，笑得更厉害，一个人在权顺荣双手双腿包围之下笑得抖来抖去。结果这样真的没过多久自己也困了，意识模糊的时候在想权顺荣是不是会施咒语。

第二天两个人按昨天说的一起去上班。走去地铁站的路上权顺荣突然问全圆佑周末要不要再去划船，全圆佑假装警惕地问，哦，你不会这次要把我推下去吧，我现在不想跳船了，你别忘了，我们两个都不会游泳。权顺荣笑得打他，不是啊不是啊，太搞笑了。

因为权顺荣要很早到小学，全圆佑早了一个小时上班。太早了什么人都没有，他坐在电脑城小摊位上穿着公司发的夹克背心发呆。过了一会儿一个穿校服的男生在不远处探头探脑，看见全圆佑之后背着书包小碎步跑了过来。

全圆佑刚回过神来扶了扶眼镜，中学生自己就吧啦吧啦开口：你好你好，我女朋友在隔壁学校，今天本来说好要一起上学但是手机早上起来的时候忽然用不了了，怎么办啊，地铁站人那么多没有手机怎么联系……

男生把手机拿给全圆佑看，全圆佑看他着急就快速地拆开看了下，说估计是电板烧坏了。

“是不是进水了没发现啊？”全圆佑摆弄着手机，抬头看他一眼。

男生愣着想了很久，挠挠头说忘了。

全圆佑无语，放下手机说：“现在肯定没办法马上修好了，还要看有没有你这种电板，至少要等到后天，你留个家里或者其他人的电话号码吧。”

男生皱起脸来还想说些什么，全圆佑又从抽屉里掏出个旧翻盖手机递过去：“你先用这个联系她吧，等手机修好了还给我就行了。”

男生接过去，翻开又盖上，翻开又盖上。

全圆佑说：“你干嘛，这种手机没有密码，知不知道，哎，现在的小孩……”

男生惊叹：“居然这里显示的意思是满格电诶。”

全圆佑说：“嗯哦，但是里面的东西不要看。”

男生好奇：“哦，是哥以前的手机吗？我不会看的！”

全圆佑没理他，说：“快点走吧，祝你女朋友看见陌生号码也会接电话。”

男生走了，全圆佑把他手机装进一个小密封袋里，标好标签收起来。他下意识地坐着椅子滑到角落去找他正在充电的手机，锁定屏幕上几条权顺荣发来的消息，两条是公园划船赏景攻略，一条是三个表情。

全圆佑同事来上班之后看到男生手机，说自己刚好前几天拿到几块这个型号的电板，于是当天就修完了。成功开机之后锁定屏幕上是两个人站在某一个大学门口的合照，全圆佑瞄了一眼，打电话给自己的旧手机，通知男生来拿。

男生和女朋友一起来了，两个人都很开心的样子。全圆佑拿回自己旧手机塞回抽屉里，男生很认真地说：“我一点都没有看哦，你的手机！只是用来打了几个电话。”

全圆佑觉得他蛮搞笑的，把他修好的手机递过去：“知道了，下次注意不要让手机进水了。”

男生女朋友也在旁边笑说：“他总是做这种事！技术白痴！”

两个人走了以后全圆佑的单身同事感叹：真羡慕……

全圆佑则已经溜到手机旁边，发消息问权顺荣什么时候下班。

权顺荣早下班了，坐在分给体育老师过于简陋的办公室里，正在计划一次浪漫划船之旅。他在不怎么写的日记本上写下：权顺荣和全圆佑的浪漫划船之旅。

他用手机搜索资料，苦思冥想，大概半个小时过去了全圆佑问他到哪了他才反应过来自己早该出发了。而等到迷迷糊糊坐上地铁，他能想到的事情也就是划船划到湖中央之后啵啵。

虽然很没创意，但是这样也不错啊！权顺荣安慰自己。

全圆佑等权顺荣的时候偷偷摸出旧手机翻收件箱。全都是高中时候的对话了，很多都删掉了只剩下和权顺荣以前的对话。

无聊死了，他一边翻一边想一边狂笑。

吃饭、吵架、暧昧的话，来来回回都是这样，但是再看一遍好像又重新经历了一次那段很长很长的日子。

成长、承诺、欲望和爱……全圆佑会想这些事情。他知道自己和权顺荣是差不多的人，都想被可怜，想被关注，想可以做小孩。所以也忧虑过如果想要的东西都一样，该怎么给予对方呢，谁先给呢？

原本以为会因为这种事情争吵吧，其实都好好解决了。

答案很简单：在这个时刻如果你想做小孩，那我一定是保护你的大人，而在另一个时刻如果我要当小孩，我知道你也会这样保护我。

高中的时候全圆佑收到过好几次权顺荣准备存进草稿箱结果意外发出的短信，最长的一条不是告白也不是抱怨。全圆佑在高中毕业好久以后还经常偷偷点开这条短信看，是权顺荣不知道的事情之一。

凌晨3:47

圆佑，因为现在突然很害怕所以在给你发消息。放心，你不会感到害怕的，我只是现在需要你。外面下很大的雨，家里灯忽然打不开了，爸爸妈妈在睡觉不知道。我醒过来想开灯但是灯不亮，就害怕了。

害怕的时候会想到你无聊的表情。你如果觉得无聊，那就说明没什么大事。可是你不像我的爸爸妈妈姐姐，光是想到你要主动保护我我就鸡皮疙瘩都起来了哈哈哈哈哈……为什么呢，因为圆佑不会做那种装英雄的事情，因为我才是喜欢装英雄的人，所以圆佑只会经常偷偷保护我。这个应该怎么说呢，圆佑是英雄背后的人啊！

晕，怎么写了这么多，作业都不会写这么多。也不该写这么多的，好困，累了……所以说圆佑啊人为什么不可以一直都很勇敢呢？

……

两个人都有很多愿意表露出来的东西，但同样的也有很多愿意埋下的东西。这是权顺荣和全圆佑在人生的不同时刻，巧合地都做出的决定。

有多少个这样那样只打算独自面对的深夜呢。然而独自面对……不是不幸福的事情，而是因为习惯了独自一人解决问题，也想要让自己早点长大。更加不是没有想到你，而是喜欢在独自一人的心里想念你。

实在是太多了，这颗独自一个人的心里，各种各样的心情、想法，还有爱！哪里来的那么多的爱呢？表达出来的东西，已经足够温暖了，剩下更多的百分之九十九的决定藏起来的心情，该有多么饱满啊。冬天的湖会因为我们跳船变成温泉，随便找一个塑料袋我们一起吹口气，它就能变成热气球带着两个人一起飞上天空。世界是我们的童话战场，只要拥有彼此就能击败胆怯、孤独、忧虑和悲伤。

权顺荣的确说过很多感人的话，并且数量没有削弱每次的质量。

这天正是“权顺荣和全圆佑的浪漫划船之旅”。两个人划船划到湖中央了，权顺荣夸张地深呼吸，再很夸张地停下动作。全圆佑看他正襟危坐在脚踏船座椅上进入发表状态，知道他又蓄势待发（忍不住已经开始想笑）。

他进入这样一种笃定、自信的状态，假装是上天被派来的搞笑信使。足够严肃认真同时演绎过了头，但全圆佑也知道是这样他才能抛开自己，容易害羞的小孩，因为停电害怕给他发消息的权顺荣（所以会配合他）。

“圆佑啊，我比谁都清楚，你一定会幸福的。”

全圆佑想，我会的。

“一件我确信的事情……是什么呢？”

全圆佑说，不知道。

“那就是……嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕……”

权顺荣做打鼓状，全圆佑也做打鼓状。

“你有我的爱！你就是世界上最幸福的人！”

全圆佑想，当然啦！


End file.
